Harry Potter and the Path to Happiness
by JackFrost1213
Summary: Discontinued. Pole on Page to decide on what story i will write. What could have happened when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Goblin Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast thinking about the Triwizard tournament when a large fierce looking owl landed in front of him. Harry blinked in surprise as the owl lifted its leg so he could remove the letter. He took the letter and the owl flew away.

When Harry turned the letter over he saw it had the Gringotts seal on it. At first Harry was confused because he didn't know what he had done wrong. He just sat there staring at the seal while trying to figure out what he had did wrong when Hermione sat down beside him. When she noticed the letter she asked "Who is the letter from Harry?"

Harry grunted "Gringotts" Hermione's fork clattered onto her plate as she gasped and asked "You haven't done anything to upset the goblins have you Harry? They are a very proud race."

"Not that I know of, but you never know." Harry said with slight worry in his voice.

Hermione stared at him and asked "Well are you going to open it or not?"

Harry nodded his head and broke the seal.

Dear Mister Potter

We at Gringotts have discovered that you are to compete in the Triwizard Tournament as the Fourth Champion. This has caused some legal and family issues to come about and we would like you to come to Gringotts to help solve these issues. If you are agreeable then we would like you to come this Wednesday at 12:00 to discuss your options.

May your gold ever flow

Spinecleaver

Head of Gringotts Legal Department

"I can't believe it! Another thing this damned tournament has done to me!" Harry ranted

Hermione raised her eyebrow and took the letter from Harry's hand to read it. "Legal and family matters? What does that mean?"

Harry just shook his head and sighed. "I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore about it."

"Good idea Harry. He will know what to do." Hermione then went back to eating while reading a book called "_Ancient Egyptian Runes and their Hidden Meaning_"

Harry just shook his head while he walked up to the head table to talk to Dumbledore. While he walked he completed on what the goblins wanted. He was deep in thought when he heard "Potter! Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out of bounds. Now go back to you seat."

Harry just stared at the greasy haired man and said through gritted teeth "I have business with Dumbledore not you Snape."

Snape raised his eyebrow and was about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted "And what do you need then Harry?"

"Well sir I got this letter this morning and thought you should see it." Harry held out the letter for Dumbledore to read.

Dumbledore took the letter and studied it for awhile and muttered "Troublesome". He then looked up at Harry and smiled "It seems you must go to this meeting and if you wouldn't mind I would most like to go with you. If you would meet me here at eleven fifty-five we can then leave from there. If you don't mind I wish to hold on to this letter for a bit."

"That would be fine sir." Harry "If you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for class."

"No problem my boy" Dumbledore waved his hand while looking at the letter.

Harry walked away and headed toward Hermione who had just finished breakfast. "So what did he say?"

"He said I can go but he is going with me Hermione." Harry sighed and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Good, he will know what to do about it." Hermione said with a hint of superiority. Harry just sighed and walked away deep in thought.

Monday and Tuesday went by in a flash with Harry not paying much attention to them.

On Wednesday Harry found in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore. Harry was standing there staring at the enchanted ceiling which had dark clouds swirling around it when Dumbledore laid his hand on his shoulder startling him from his thoughts.

"Harry are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked

"As ready as I will ever be sir."

"Good then just hold on to my arm and we will be going."

Harry grabbed his arm and felt like he was squeezed through a tube. When he opened his eyes he saw the white marble building of Gringotts.

Authors Note

Sorry if you don't like it. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. This is a harem story so If you have any girl you want to see in it please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unexpected Results

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter

Right there in front of them was the white marble building of Gringotts. A bank ran by goblins. These creatures have very little respect for wizards, which is justified. Very few wizards respect them. Purebloods speak to them like they are the dirt on the bottom of their highly polished dragon skin boots while muggleborns are somewhat scared of them so they do not really speak to the goblin overly much.

"Well Harry are you coming or are you going to stand there?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes sir" Harry gasped out "What was that?"

"That my boy was apparition. It is a form of magical transportation you will be learning in your sixth year if I remember correctly." Dumbledore responded in a lecturing tone "Now we really must be going inside or we will be late. Never be late for an appointment with a goblin Harry, they do not take kindly to being late."

"Yes sir" Harry said with a faraway look while he and Dumbledore walked toward the bank. Harry didn't really focus as they were walking through the bank toward the front desk. When they reached the desk Harry saw the ugliest goblin ever. It had spars whites gray hair, a big hooked nose that just drooped down, a crooked smile that showed row after row of yellowish sharp teeth, last but not least was the many scars covering his face along with many wrinkles.

"Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore to see Master Spinecleaver." Said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly tone

The goblin looked up and said in a gravelly voice "He is expecting you. Ballbuster will show you to conference room four." Then he went back to work while a goblin came and motioned to follow him.

When they reached a door marked with a four made out of what looked like finger bones the goblin knocked and stood back. The door opened and out stepped and out stepped an ancient looking goblin with bright white hair. "Welcome Mr. Potter I've been expecting you. Mr. Dumbledore welcome. Come in and we will get started." The goblin turned around a Stroud into the room leaving them behind. Dumbledore was the first through the door and Harry soon followed. When he went inside the room the doors closed on their own which startled Harry. When he turned back around he saw Dumbledore and the goblin sitting there staring at him.

"Sit Mr. Potter." The goblin said. Harry sat in the only other chair and looked at the goblin "My name is Spinecleaver. Now do you know why you are here Mr. Potter?"

"No your letter was really vague about it only that it involves legal and family matters" said Harry in a curious tone.

Spinecleaver chuckled and smiled "You are here because you are in the Triwizard Tournament. Do you know what that means for you Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't enter it if that's what you are implying" said Harry heatedly

"We do not care if you did or not." Spinecleaver said "Do you know Mr. Dumbledore?"

"While Harry did not enter of his own free will he is still forced to participate." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye "This usually means that the participant's parents cannot sue the Ministries or schools for their death. While Harry does not have parents so that is not it. Nor is it any of the older requirements. So it must be one of the newer ones but alas I am at a loss of which one."

"Yes it is one of the newer requirements to enter the Tournament which brings you hear. Now there is only one of them that make your visit here necessary." Spinecleaver said with a wicked grin "That one is the one were all participants have to be legally an adult."

Harry just stared at the two with a confounded expression. "But I'm only fourteen. So I don't have to participate?"

"No Harry you will have to participate." Dumbledore said with a small smile "Master Spinecleaver does this mean that Harry is emancipated?"

"Yes he is considered emancipated the moment his name came out of the goblet." Spinecleaver nodded gravely. "It cannot be undone as magic itself has decided he will be considered an adult and no law you wizards pass will change that."

Harry sat there in shock for a moment and asked "So this means I don't have to return to the Dursleys house this summer?"

"The wards I set up would have fallen by now. So no you will not be returning. I will work on setting up a safe house for you to stay in." Dumbledore said with a faraway look. "Now Master Spinecleaver I believe that was the legal matter now what may I as is the family matter?"

"The next item we are here to discuss is the inheritance of Mr. Potter." Said Spinecleaver with a feral grin "We believe Mr. Potter here is the heir to many of our older vaults. If you would consent to an inheritance test than we can see if you are indeed the heir."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore who gave a slight nod. Harry sighed and said "Sure. It wont hurt to see what more can happen to me in this week."

"Good. Now all I need for you to do is place a drop of blood on this special parchment." Spinecleaver said while pulling out a pitch black piece of parchment and a golden dagger.

Harry sighed and held out his hand and the goblin sliced it and let a drop of blood fall to the parchment then healed it. When Harry glanced down he saw his blood writing:

Harry James Potter

Head of House Potter

Head of House Black

Head of House Perverell

Head of House Gryffindor

Head of House Hufflepuff

Head of House Ravenclaw

Head of House Slytherin

Head of House Flamel

Author Note

Thank you everyone who has read this story. I have four of the eight girls for the harem. I still need the other four. The first four: Ginny Weasly, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, and Luna Lovegood. Still open to suggestions for the harem. I don't care what house the other four are in and I don't care if they went to the other two schools. The only requirement I have is that they have to be close to Harry's age and if not you have to give me a really good reason to add them. I am sorry if my grammar and spelling sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Family Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter

Harry couldn't believe it. He was the head of eight families not just any families four of them being the founders of Hogwarts. Harry looked up at Dumbledore and Spinecleaver. Spinecleaver had a shocked look on his face and Harry could tell he was thinking of the implications of what this could have on the goblin nation. While had a look of complete and udder bewilderment on his face. "Um sir what does it mean that I am head of eight families?"

"Why Mr. Potter it means you are the most powerful and wealthiest wizard in Great Britain." Spinecleaver said with a look of astonishment on his face. "Combine that with the Potter Family Magic and you have to marry eight women."

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" yelled Harry

"Harry my boy please calm down" said Dumbledore calmly "We can discuss this like the adults we are."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed "Spinecleaver what do you mean when you say Potter Family Magic?"

"The Potter Family Magic seeks out the best possible person for the Potter Heir to marry." Said Spinecleaver calmly. "It also creates a bond between these pairs that allow them to sense each other's emotions no bonded pair can lie to each other nor harm each other. This family trait only activates after they become of age or emancipated. If the heir is the head of more than one family than they have to marry a woman for each family they also have no choice. The family magic forces them to marry. That's why no Potter has been nor can they be part of a marriage contract."

"How do I know who I have to marry?" asked Harry with a slight bitterness to his voice

"You will be in each other's dreams when you sleep." Said Spinecleaver with a raised eyebrow "That is the only way that the Potters have told us, There might be more. If there is then it will be in the Potter Family Grimoire."

"Do you have that Family Grimories for each of these families?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes we do. Gringotts policy states that if a family name dies out then all possessions of the families get teleported to their family vault and it seals up." Said Spinecleaver "We could get them for you Mr. Potter if you would like us to."

"Yes please if you wouldn'e mind." Said Harry while thinking there might be something in there that might help him in the tournament

"Of course Mr. Potter" said Spinecleaver while he pressed a button on his desk "While they are being fetched along with the Head of House Rings would you like to invest in any companies?"

"Not at this moment but if I find anyone then I will tell you." Said Harry

"That will be fine Mr. Potter" said Spinecleaver.

A couple of minutes later another goblin came through the door with a cart with books boxes on it. Spinecleaver went over and picked up a book and a box and brought them to Harry. "These are the Potter Grimoire and Family Ring."

Harry picked up the ring box and opened it. He saw a golden ring with a lion's head with a sword and a wand crossed behind them surrounded by small rubies and diamonds. Harry then placed it on his ring finger on his right hand. "The Potters were best known as warriors in both muggle and magical combat." Said Spinecleaver. Harry then noticed that the grimoire had the same symbol on it.

"These are the Black Family Grimoire and Ring." Spincleaver said while handing them to Harry. "The Blacks were known for their abilities as assassins and thieves." Harry opened the box and saw a silver ring with a skull with a hood on it behind the skull was a emerald snake curved around it. Harry was about to place it on his other ring finger when Spinecleaver stopped him. "House rings combine so they don't take up as much room. You can choose a ring that is shown at any given time."

"Next is the Perverell Family which is known mostly as enchanters of objects and wand crafters." Spinecleaver said while handing Harry two more objects. Harry saw a white gold ring with a plain black stone with a triangle in it. Harry placed it on his finger and it was absorbed into the Potter ring just like the Black ring was.

"Next we have the Gryffindor Family which was known as beast masters. This meant they worked with and raised all manner of beasts both magical and mundane." Harry opened the box and saw a gold ring with a ruby griffin on it.

"Next we have the Hufflepuff Family who were known for their ability with plants of all manner and their ability at healing." Harry saw a silver ring with a topaz bagger on it.

"Next is the Ravenclaw Family they were best known for their spell crafting and warding." Harry saw a gold ring with a sapphire eagle on it.

"Next is the Slytherin Family who were known as apt potion brewers." Harry saw a silver ring with an emerald basilisk on it.

"Finally we have the Flamel Family who were known as alchemists." Harry saw a white gold ring with a open book symbol on it.

"Now Mr. Potter these grimoires can be combined into one book and only the family that belongs to it will be able to read it and in this case other family members can read their own families book." Said Spinecleaver while placing each book on top of the other. When he got to the final book they melted into each other. The new book was black leather with the eight family symbols on it. "That is all we have to discuss if you don't have any questions."

"How can I be Head of the Black Family?" asked Harry "Sirius is still alive."

"Mr. Potter Sirius Black is not able to be Head of House because the Ministry considers him a convicted felon. Even if he was cleared he would be unable to claim headship because you have. Any more questions Mr. Potter?"

"No. No questions." Harry said with a faraway look

"Goodbye then Mr. Potter Mr. Dumbledore." Said Spinecleaver "Scalper here will lead you to the front desk."

Harry and Dumbledore got up and followed Scalper to the front of the bank in silence. When they got out of there and down the steps Dumbledore touched Harry's shoulder and said "Harry I hope you know what kind of knowledge you have. Knowledge that can do great things or terrible things if in the wrong hands, but I know you will be most able to use this knowledge for the light. Now if you need my help for anything else then all you have to do is list the many different sweets in the world. Now if we don't hurry back we are likely to miss dinner."

Harry just smiled while holding Dumbledore's arm and the grimoire in his hand. They apparitied away. Straight into the Great Hall and right in the middle of dinner.

Author's Note

I would like to thank everyone who gave me ideas for the harem. I have decided who is going to be in it, but not which family they will represent. I let you decide.

Final List

Ginny Weasly

Luna Lovegood

Katie Bell

Susan Bones

Daphne Greengrass

Nymphadora Tonks

Lavender Brown

Padma Patil

Tonks age difference will be fixed. I all ready know how.


	4. Chapter 4

I am writing a new Harry Potter Story because I didn't really like where this one was going. My new story is also a harem story but it only has four members. There is a poll on my page to decide the members. The poll will be up until I have at least 5 people vote. I will write the story until I need the harem members in it. Then I will stop until I get enough votes. I might redo this story sometime. 


End file.
